The Other Side of Cardfighting
by Tsukuyomi-chan
Summary: AU. In a world where cardfighting's only being used for violence, Aichi has become the leader of one of the four strongest gangs out there, Team Q4. Based on episode 105, where Naoki has messed up vision of what Aichi might be. Possibly OOC Aichi.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is based on episode 105, where Naoki thinks Aichi might be a gang leader! I found that hilarious! Imagine little wimpy Aichi as a tough gang leader! And then, I decided to actually imagine it. And then I got this fanfic!**

**Astral: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard**

**Me: I own the idea though!**

**Astral: Doesn't Naoki own it?**

**Me: Well I'm borrowing it from him them! Anyway, AU story, possibly OOC Aichi, you have been warned!**

* * *

**The Other Side of Cardfighting**

"….and this is what we call the age of globalization." A teacher at Miyaji Academy High School said as he walked in front of the class. "In this age of globalization, what used to be common knowledge no longer applies."

He looked down at his attendance book, then looked at a blue-haired student sitting next to the windows. "Um, how will you survive, Sendou Aichi?!"

Aichi immediately looked up from his book nervously and stood up. "Y-Yes?"

"Sendou, as a young man living in this age of globalization, how would you like to get by?" The teacher asked him.

"U-U-Um…" Aichi stuttered. He hadn't expected to get called on at school to answer questions. His original plan was to just lay low for as long as he was at the school finishing his education.

_ "What's he so nervous about?"_

_ "It's probably just an act."_

_ "I think this is the first time he's spoken since transferring to this high school."_

"What's the problem, Sendou?" The teacher adjusted his glasses as said.

"I-I, uh…." Aichi said as he began thinking about what to say. "I-I guess I'd like to take good care of my hobby…"

"Hobby? What is it?"

"Eh?" Aichi looked around the class. Everyone was staring at him, waiting for the answer. "Um, it's, uh…."

Aichi couldn't say what he really did afterschool, so the closest thing to it would be, "Cardfight, for example…." He said unconfidently.

"Cardfights?" His teacher scoffed. "And that's how you live your life?"

_You have no idea…. _

"N-No, never mind…" Aichi said quietly. Even if cardfights were one of the most popular games out there, and they could be used for both good and bad, some people just didn't seem to accept them. His teacher would be an example. Cardfights were one of the most globalized games in the world, and his teacher didn't accept them. Many teens new about what cardfights were really used for, and you had to be extremely strong and skilled to be able to cardfight.

_"Cardfighting is his hobby?"_

_ "There's definitely no way he's able to actually cardfight!"_

_ "Jeez, he already looks like a little kid. He doesn't have to dream like one!"_

_ "You could say he's pathetic on a global level!"_

"Quiet!" The teacher commanded. "Our goal here at Miyaji Academy is to cultivate young people so that they thrive in the age of globalization. Certainly, the object of your devotion seems to be popular, but don't you think focusing on academics would be better than wishing you could cardfight like those who actually can do, Sendou?"

"S-Sorry…." Aichi lowered his head and sat back down. Well, that was embarrassing. Nobody here knew about his reputation on the 'other side', so of course, it was very laughable that little, wimpy Sendou Aichi could play Cardfight Vanguard.

As the bell rang for Miyaji Academy to let out, Aichi walked out of the gates of his school. He crept around a corner and into an alleyway. At the end of the alley was what looked like an abandoned cardshop. Aichi stepped inside.

"Yo, Aichi, you're here!" A boy with blonde hair pointing up at the sides waved at him as he entered. The store's lights flickered and the tables and counter were strangely clean.

"Miwa." Aichi nodded at him, then looked at the brown-haired teen sitting next to him. The two were cardfighting each other. "Kai-kun."

"Aichi." Kai said, acknowledging the boy with just that.

"Where's everyone else?" Aichi asked.

"Downstairs." Miwa pointed at a door at the very back of the store. "Manager said he finally got the fight table's mechanics ready! We got here early so we saw it already. The rest are checking it out!"

"Thanks." Aichi said and proceeded to the door. He opened it and went down the steps down to the extra-large basement of the store. The manager was one of his gang's member's uncle and had offered to try and perfect the standing fight table's shock system for them. If it was ready, then that meant it could be used tonight against _them._

"Oni-san!" A twelve-year old boy with extremely spiky black hair at the top yelled as he and two of his friends ran over. "You have to check it out!"

"Kamui-kun. Reiji. Eiji. I heard from Miwa. Is it ready?" Aichi asked.

"It sure is! Manager managed to fix it!"

A cat walked by and meowed angrily.

"Um, I meant sub-manager! Sorry!" The boy corrected himself.

The cat then meowed happily and walked away, jumping into the arms of a tall girl with short, lilac hair and the girl's Miyaji Academy outfit.

"Well, it's more or less fixed." She said, petting the cat. "The circuitry won't fry for a while. Until then, it will work just fine."

"It's still good that we can use it." Aichi said. "Tell manager—"

The cat meowed again.

"I mean Sub-Manager," Aichi smiled slightly, "thanks."

The manager also owned the store and had agreed that they could use it as their gang's base. Ten years ago, cardfighting had gone into the Underground fights, which later had been the start of gangs which fought for which areas they had ownership over and the shops that were in the area, along with all of the rare cards there. Because Aichi had Blaster Blade, that had made him a target, which eventually had made him into the leader of one of the biggest gangs in all of Asia, Team Q4.

"That's not the point here! Anyway, Aichi," A teen with black hair in the shape of two mountains suddenly put his arm around Aichi's shoulders. "Why don't we practice on it then! I bet I can beat you with my super strong ultimate deck!"

"Morikawa…" Aichi sighed and slid out of his grasp. "The table's only for fights against other gangs. Everytime a card goes into the damage zone, you get shocked really badly, and we can't afford to lose any members."

Morikawa blinked. "Oh. So just use a regular table then! Anyway, Gouki from Team Handsome sent us a note saying we had better get working again."

"I see. Tell him we'll be back after tonight." Aichi said to him. Team Handsome was one of the gangs that they had taken over through battles, and eventually they decided to become a branch of their gang. There were four main gangs in all of Asia; Team SIT Genius of Singapore, Team AL4 of Hong Kong, Team Dreadnought of Korea, and his gang, Team Q4 of Japan. Most of the gangs in Asia were a branch of one of the main four, but there were a few individual gangs that weren't part of any alliance and decided to just do their own thing.

Speaking of individual gangs, there was one that was the most mysterious of them all. Team Ultra Rare. Like their name, they never appeared anyplace unless absolutely necessary. There were only four of them, and their leader was Tatsunagi Takuto, boss of the most influencial company in all of Asia, the Tatsunagi Corporations. The other three were Rekka, Suiko, and Kourin. They, for some reason, showed up at every gang fight there was to oversee it, but never fight themselves. Even rarer was their leader coming to a fight. The last time Tatsunagi Takuto had appeared in person for anything involving the gangs was when his Q4 had gone up against Dreadnought. The fight had ended in a tie at the end, with the score 2-2.

"He'll most likely show up to this one." Misaki said to Aichi. "Takuto, that is."

"Yeah." Aichi nodded. "It's another fight between two of the main four. We have to fight with everything we got."

Misaki was the Manager, or Sub-Manager's, niece. She had lost her parents when she was little because of the gang wars, and eventually joined Team Q4 as one of the main members.

"Oh, there's another thing on the note." Morikawa said and smirked at Kamui. "It's from Nagisa."

Kamui gulped. "W-What is it?"

"It says she want's to have another fight with her 'dear' Kamui! If she wins, you two get married!" Morikawa said, using a very lovey-dovey tone.

"Oh shut up Makemi!" Kamui yelled and suddenly jumped onto Morikawa as the two began fighting each other in their own way. Another teen with brown hair came over and worked together with Reiji and Eiji to try to stop them from hurting each other.

"Cut it out Morikawa!" He yelled, holding Morikawa back.

"Let me go Izaki! That little brat's gonna get it!" Morikawa yelled.

Kamui was the second member of Team Q4's main members, and he was also the youngest. His two friends, Reiji and Eiji, always cheered him on.

Morikawa was a person who, one day, stumbled into the shop with his friend Izaki, and they refused to leave until they became members of Q4. They were in the shop for a month before Aichi agreed. The main reason was, while Izaki was an okay fighter, Morikawa was terrible in every way. But for some reason, he was amazing when he had an actually balanced deck, so that eventually allowed them membership.

"Why is it so loud down here?" A voice said calmly throughout the room. Even though it was a calm tone, it was scary as well, and everyone immediately froze as Kai walked down the stairs with Miwa following behind him. "I can't cardfight with all of this noise."

"K-Kai?!"

"Keep it down. I'm practicing." Kai said, his voice still cold. Kai had originally been a member of AL4's gang, but after getting into a fight with the leader Suzugamori Ren near the start of the gang, Kai had left and eventually joined Q4, easily becoming one of the main members. "You should all be too. For tonight's fight."

AL4 had challenged Q4 to a fight tonight to settle things once and for all. Winner gets all of the territory the other had gathered throughout the years and all of the members as well. Loser would have to become a part of the winner's gang, further strengthening it.

"Well, it's better to settle things peacefully now than to have a full-scale gang war starting out." Misaki said, putting the cat down and taking out her deck. "I'll be out for a while visiting our territory's fighters."

"Where are you gonna be?" Miwa asked after popping out from behind Kai.

"Wild Angels said they'd like to help out." Misaki said. "I'll be in Osaka then. Be back before eight." Then she went up the steps and out of the store.

"She'll be fine." Miwa said, walking over to them with Kai. "She knows better than to take her deck out in public."

When gangs had barely started out, thugs began recruiting and forcing whatever players they could see on the streets as their members. It became too dangerous to fight in public at stores and in other places, and tournaments kept on getting interrupted by riots. Eventually, the only way you could actually Vanguard fight someone was by having you and a friend, who already has a deck, hide inside your house with all of the blinds down so nobody would see, or join a gang. Many times, it became violent between gangs when they tried to get the best players for themselves.

"Anyway, Oni-san, you want to practice?" Kamui said, taking out his deck. "I gotta be super strong for tonight!"

"If you want to be super strong, then you should learn from the super strong, number one, Morikawa-sama!" Morikawa bragged and pointed at himself proudly.

"Oh?!" Reiji said. "Who was it that lost a hundred times in a row to Kamui-san?!"

"HTIAR-su?!" Eiji said, abbreviating what Reiji had said.

"W-Well…." Morikawa tried to think of an excuse. "That was my old deck! This deck is extra super charged with more grade 3's than a world of grade 3's!"

"Just Grade 3's won't get you anywhere!" Reiji shrugged, sighing while smirking. "Makemi is really hopeless!"

"MIRH-su!" Eiji shrugged as well, smirking.

"Excuse me?!" A girl's voice called from upstairs. "Is Aichi here?!" Then a girl around Kamui's age with light-brown hair and a Miyaji Middle School outfit came down the steps holding a basket.

"E-E-E-E-Emi-san!" Kamui's face immediately turned bright red and steam came out of his ears.

"Emi? What are you doing here?" Aichi asked as he walked over to his little sister. "We're practicing for tonight."

"I brought dinner!" Emi gave the large basket to Aichi. "You're definitely going to go overboard with the cardfighting and forget to eat dinner and then when you have to face AL4 you'll be so hungry you'll lose immediately!"

"A-Am I that bad?" Aichi sweat-dropped, but still took the basket and put it on a table. "But still, thanks Emi. Are you coming to the fight?"

"Yeah! After all, you're hopeless without me!"

"Don't worry about it Emi-san!" Kamui immediately ran over to her. "I'll watch over Onii-san so it'll be just fine!"

"Oh, well that's good! Thank you Kamui-kun!" Emi smiled at him.

Kamui's face turned even redder than it had been before. "Y-Y-Y-our w-w-w-welc-c-c-come E-E-E-Emi-s-s-san…."

Aichi laughed internally at Kamui's stuttering. The boy's crush was just about obvious to everyone except his little sister for some reason, even though she usually noticed things before he did.

"Anyway, Kamui, you want to have a fight to practice?" Aichi said.

"Yeah Onii-san!" Kamui yelled excitedly. "We're gonna beat up AL4 for good!"

Aichi smiled. "Definitely."

"And also, Aichi." Kai said. "We have over a thousand new challenges. You're going to have to handle them all."

"We got that much in just a week?!" Aichi yelled. "And why me?!"

"You're the leader. You're in charge. By taking down the leader, you earn your rights to everything of the gang. Don't lose. The first one's tomorrow at night in Kanto. Try not to make the other gang laugh too much this time."

Many times, when Aichi had gone to challenges between gangs, the other gang would laugh at his wimpy figure and his stuttering voice and his tendency to apologize over and over. It was pretty funny to others though. To see a gang begin entering from the other side of where they would be fighting cooly, and then the person walking in the middle trip and fall on their face. And then it turns out the person who tripped over themselves was the leader, it is pretty laughable. Of course, when Aichi won against them, they weren't laughing anymore.

"I-It's not my fault…." Aichi turned away, his face red from embarrassment.

"That's right!" Kamui stepped in to defend him. "It's not Onii-san's fault! It's the other gang's fault that they make the ground so rough and bumpy that Onii-san falls over on it!"

"Is that so?" Emi asked. "Aichi, does that mean we should make the ground softer in our house so you won't fall over that much?"

"U-Um, I don't, I think, maybe,"

"What Aichi?! You fall over in your house?! And you call yourself the leader of Q4!" Morikawa pointed at himself. "Maybe you should make me leader instead?!"

"U-Uh, that's not—"

"Who'd make you leader of anything Makemi! Aichi Onii-san is leader and that's that!" Kamui yelled at Morikawa.

"Um Kamui, what about our fight…."

"Later! I'm beating up Makemi now!"

"It's Katsumi you brat! You're on!"

The both went to a table and got out their decks angrily while glaring at each other. "STAND UP, VANGUARD!"

Aichi sighed. "They're at it again." Miwa laughed at him.

"Well, if they didn't argue, they wouldn't be them! You have to admit, things get real interesting with all the yelling!"

"Hmph." Kai didn't bother looking at the fight. "They're both too immature."

Aichi laughed slightly. "It's nice that they have so much energy though."

"Too much. They really aren't suited for these gangs and how dangerous they are."

"Are any of us?"

Kai didn't respond.

"Most of the gangs out there are all dangerous grownups with dangerous weapons. We're teenagers. We're not supposed to dea l with that stuff." Aichi said. "But we still do."

Kai looked at him for a long time. "Don't lose to Ren." He finally said. Then he stood up and walked out of the basement.

Aichi smiled. "I won't."

None of them were suited to be a gang member at all, which is why all of them put together made the strongest gang.

* * *

**Me: Might make a sequel if I have time. Also, sorry about cheesy ending. Had no idea how to end it properly. Computer crashed and lost all data for Socials assignment. I'm gonna go try to recover all of the information I lost now. Bye! Review! See ya later! If I do make a sequel, I'll try to make it funnier!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hello. **

**Astral: . . . **

**Me: . . . **

**Astral: . . . **

**Me: . . . I DON'T OWN CARDFIGHT VANGUARD! Anyway, happy birthday Hellfire Studios! Sorry I couldn't get up the next Vanguard Academy chapter for it, but I hope this makes up for it! If you want, I'll send you a picture of Ren's throw up as well!**

**Astral: Nobody wants to see that. And they haven't even reached the point in the story yet don't give away any spoilers.**

**Me: It's not that big of a spoiler. I just said Ren's throw up. Which is honestly pretty gross. Anyway, enjoy! Sorry if it's a bit rushed, I had to hurry to get this up in time!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Strange Intrusion**

A sixth damage fell into Morikawa's damage zone.

"NOOOO!" He yelled overdramatically as Kamui jumped up and down in joy.

"Ha! Take that Makemi!"

"It's Katsumi!"

Aichi sighed as he listened to the two argue like usual at his table in the corner, checking over his deck. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until he heard a shout from upstairs.

"Oi Aichi!" Miwa's voice echoed along the walls of the basement. "Get up here!" He sounded pretty urgent.

With that, Morikawa and Kamui stopped fighting, and everyone in the basements ran upstairs to the main floor to see what was wrong. Just as Aichi took the first step out, an unconscious man slammed into the wall right next to him. He squeaked slightly before continuing on out.

Kai and Miwa were standing up, not cardfighting anymore, and were glaring angrily at a mob of men all dressed in punk clothes near the entrance of their base. One man, obviously their leader from the fact that he was the tallest and the meanest looking, stepped forwards.

"What kind of tiny gang is this?!" He yelled as the rest of his gang laughed. "I'm challenging this pitiful place's leader! If we win, we get this place and all of your cards as well!"

"U-Um," Aichi took a small step forwards nervously. Challenges were usually organized, and not random and sudden like this. Most likely this was a new gang that was trying to start off and be tough. "T-That would be me…"

The gang took a good look at Aichi, and he nearly backed away from their creepy glares, then burst into laughter.

"This little worm is the leader?! Pathetic!" The leader yelled.

"Don't insult Aichi-onii-san like that!" Kamui yelled at him.

"It's okay Kamui-kun." Aichi said. He took out his deck and smiled pleasantly at the leader. "If you're here to challenge us, then we'll have to settle things with a cardfight then."

"Of course! You're going down!" The man yelled and took out his deck. Two of his lackeys set up a vanguard fight table and he put his deck on it. Aichi did the same. He examined the table.

_The sensors are only set up on one side. Most likely these people rigged the table so only I'll get shocked when someone takes damage. My opponent seems overconfident on his winning ability. This gang must not know much yet. _

"Are you just gonna stand there daydreaming or are you going to actually fight?"

"Of course I'll fight." Aichi said calmly. "Let's start."

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

_**-linebreakofsomesort-**_

"N-No way!" The man yelled.

"Attack! Alfred!" Aichi said. "Finish this!"

_ Alfred lifted his sword and sliced it through his enemy clean, making it dissolve into nothing._

**Man: 6 Damage (cause I'm too lazy to put up fight stats for a little thing like this)**

"I lost…" The gang's leader said, in shock. Aichi sighed mentally. This was the usual reaction. Most people couldn't believe that a little high school student could beat them. But then, people were even more shocked with Team SIT Genius.

"Now you have to get out of our territory." Aichi spoke to him. "I have won against your gang. I now command you to get out of our shop."

"Like hell I'm gonna!" The man yelled, along with the rest of his gang protesting.

"Well, if you're going to do it that way." Kai sighed. He, Miwa, Morikawa, Izaki, and Kamui with his two friends stepped forwards. Miwa smirked as Morikawa cracked his knuckles.

"You're picking a fight with us?!" One of the lackeys yelled.

"If that's what you call it." Kai said. Suddenly, faster than anyone could follow, Kai was standing in the lackey's spot with a scary look on his face, and the lackey that had spoken out was slammed against the wall, unconscious.

"H-Hey! What—" A second person slammed into the wall unconscious, this time by Miwa's hand.

"You really don't want to mess with us!" Miwa said, smiling happily.

"D-Don't fi…" Aichi began, then stopped. He sighed. "Oh forget it."

Then both gangs charged at each other.

_**-linebreakofsomesort-**_

The leader of the gang was staring speechlessly around the room. In less than thirty minutes, his gang had been beaten in both a cardfight and a fistfight.

"I-I," he desperately tried to think of something to do to win this fight. A hand shot out and slammed into the side of his neck, knocking him unconscious. Behind him stepped out a girl with short lilac hair.

"Jeez, you guys are too violent." She said, sighing as she examined the strangers in her shop. This wasn't extremely weird to her, since she could guess easily what had happened.

"Misaki-san!" Aichi exclaimed. "I thought you were with Wild Angels!"

"I was. They gave us a message from AL4." She tossed Aichi a message screen. It turned on, and Ren's face appeared on the screen, smiling a bit stupidly, if that was what it was.

"Hello Aichi-kun! I'm Suzugamori Ren, the leader of Team AL4!" He said happily.

"Ren-sama, they already know that." A blue-haired girl, Asaka, whispered to him.

"I was just reminding them in case they forgot!" Ren replied. Aichi sweat-dropped. How could anybody forget Ren?

"Anyway, about today's match, sorry but I'm gonna have to cancel!" Ren said, then doubled over in coughing.

"Ren-sama!" Asaka yelled and passed him a bucket while freaking out. Ren threw up in the bucket.

"U-Ugh…. Yeah, I got a stomach bug or something, which is what Tetsu calls it." Ren explained as he drank a glass of water to wash out the taste of the throw up. "If you don't believe me, look at this!"

He picked up the bucket and showed the contents to the camera. Everyone in Team Q4 had a full shot of the grossness that just came out of Ren's mouth. Kamui covered his mouth and Misaki looked away, disgusted.

"Ren…" Kai sighed.

"Anyway," the camera was suddenly yanked away from the throw up and Tetsu's face filled the screen. "Due to our leader being sick after eating some raw meat—"

"It looked tasty! I didn't know that it wasn't cooked yet!" Ren protested.

"We will unfortunately have to cancel the match." Tetsu continued. "We hope to face you again some other time, Sendou Aichi."

"Bye!" Ren waved pleasantly in the background, then threw up in the bucket again with Asaka fussing over him. The transmission shut off, leaving all of Team Q4 staring at the blank screen.

"Well…" Aichi managed. "I guess we don't need to practice today then…"

One of the lackeys in the corner began to wake up. "W-Wha…." He looked up to see the entire Team Q4 staring down at him angrily and squeaked.

"I-I-I'm leaving…. Goodbye!" He ran out of the shop as fast as he could, panicking for his life.

Aichi sighed. "Well, that's one down. Now how do we get rid of the rest of these thugs?"

"S-Sendou Aichi?" Someone stuttered.

"What?!" Aichi glared and turned towards who had spoken, then froze, his face looking completely guilty. At the door of the shop was a Miyaji Academy High School Student with red-orange hair and yellow eyes staring at him with a disbelieving expression. "I-Ishida-kun…."

"S-Sendou…." Ishida Naoki stared around the shop. Aichi Sendou was surrounded by tough looking people and there were grown men beat up and lying on the ground unconscious. "Wha…"

"Get him!" Morikawa suddenly yelled. He and Kamui charged forwards and grabbed Naoki.

"Wait! What are you do—"

_**-5minuteslater-**_

Naoki was tied up completely in rope like a caterpillar and was in the corner, glaring up at Q4. "What the hell?!"

"W-Why did you tie him up?" Aichi asked Kamui and Morikawa.

"Well…" Morikawa looked in one direction.

"That's because…" Kamui looked in the other.

They both shrugged.

"He could have been dangerous. Like an enemy or something!" Kamui pointed out.

"Enemy? What the heck!" Naoki protested. "I'm no enemy! I just came to see what was going on with Sendou!"

"So you followed him." Kai said bluntly.

"Y-Yeah…"

"So what do we do with him Aichi?" Miwa asked. Aichi didn't respond. He had no idea.

"So Sendou." Naoki started. "What is this? A club? What do you do here?"

Everybody except for him immediately tensed and turned away.

"W-Who knows?" Reiji said nervously.

"WK-su?" Eiji repeated.

After nobody answered his question, Naoki repeated it again. "What is this club?"

"It's a cardfight club." Aichi suggested.

"Yeah, sure, it's a cardfight club!" Izaki added.

"Nothing suspicious at all!" Morikawa nodded. "They're just learning how to play cardfight vanguard from the great Morikawa Katsumi-sama!"

"Sendou, you were serious when you said you cardfighted?!" Naoki said. "Seriously?! And if this is a cardfight club, isn't it dangerous just putting it here in the open?!"

"We can defend ourselves just fine!" Kamui yelled at him.

"That's right!"

"TR-su!"

Aichi sighed. He walked over and untied Naoki, who jumped up immediately. "Sorry about the bad hospitality. We don't get a lot of visitors."

Naoki looked at him. "Seriously, what's up Sendou. You're like a totally different person here than at school!" He looked around at everyone. "And you're buddies with all these people? Talk about weird. Anyway, how'd you get like this?" He whispered to Aichi.

"Um, here…" Aichi passed Naoki his deck, who fanned it out and looked through it, confused.

"What is this?"

"Cardfight. Cardfight Vanguard." Aichi said.

"This is Cardfight Vanguard?"

"You don't know?" Izaki said. "It's a card game that's gone worldwide already."

"Vanguard? Worldwide? It's not just here?"

"Of course not!" Morikawa yelled. "A lot of places have international tournaments too! You really don't know?" He laughed. "It's common knowledge!"

Naoki scowled. "Common knowledge?" He gave Aichi his deck back as Kamui and his two friends laughed.

"Oh you're a goner!" Reiji laughed.

"YAG-su!" Eiji laughed.

"Girls aren't gonna like a dude who hardly knows anything!" Kamui said, snickering.

That hit him hard. "What was that?!" He leaned forwards, glaring at Aichi.

"M-Me?" Aichi stuttered.

"So this is Vanguard?" He looked at Aichi's deck.

"Yeah. You use this deck to battle. Um, do you want to try?"

Naoki thought about it. "Fine. I'll play along once. Once." Then a deck was put into his hand by Miwa.

"Since the manager's out, I'm sub-manager's assistant!" Miwa smiled. "You can use that. It's a new trial deck. Try it out."

"S-Sure…"

Kamui and his two friends snickered. "Onii-san's got a challenger."

"This is gonna be tough." Reiji said sarcastically.

"GBT-su." Eiji repeated.

_**-thislinebreakiscopyrightedto Tsukuyomi-chan-**_

"You finished reading the rules?" Kamui asked.

"Yeah. This is easy! I can do this." Naoki said, tossing the rulebook to him. He and Aichi stood at a regular Vanguard table, with Kamui, Reiji, Eiji, Morikawa, and Izaki observing. Misaki had gone back to her spot at the counter, reading her book, since she had already lost interest in the guys. Miwa and Kai had gone downstairs to fight some more in private.

"Then I'll explain the rules as we go along." Aichi said. "Can I go first?"

"Yeah, sure…" Naoki said. He still didn't believe this was the same Sendou Aichi who had stuttered and messed up so much in school.

"I put a grade 0 card face down in the Vanguard circle, and the deck goes here." Aichi said, placing said items.

"Yeah…" Naoki did the same.

"I draw five cards from my deck." Aichi explained as they both did. "If there are any cards in your hand you don't like, you can redraw them once. You should try to have a lineup of grade 1, 2, and 3 cards in your hand. How's your hand, Ishida-kun?"

"No problem." Noaki said.

"Then let's start!" Aichi said happily. "Now, picture it!"

"Picture it?"

"Right now, we're weak astral bodies that have appeared on the planet Cray," Aichi narrated, "a world much like our own."

Around them, Naoki imagined a bright planet with mountains and crevices and him and Aichi standing face to face in a flat plane of land. "This is the planet Cray?"

"On this world, we've been given two powers." Aichi continued. "The first is the ability to summon units, creatures that live on this planet. The call! You summon units from the five cards that you drew from the deck. Each card has a grade and an ability on it." He said, looking at his own cards, then back at Naoki.

"And the other ability when your astral body possesses a unit. The Ride! The unit that we ride is called a Vanguard."

"Vanguard…"

"So the game starts with us as Vanguards, standing on the planet Cray."

Naoki looked at the playing field. "This is what gangs use to settle fights? A card game? Seems like a weird way to settle issues."

"Well, it's less violent than fistfights, although those happen often too." Aichi said. Naoki looked at him suspiciously. "I-It's what I've heard from others!"

"Sure…."

Kamui and his two friends laughed nervously. "Ahehe…" Misaki sighed and went back to her usual spot behind the counter, while Kai and Miwa proceeded downstairs to get away from the noise.

"A-Anyway, we turn over the facedown card at the same time, and say 'Stand up, Vanguard!'" Aichi said and got ready.

They both flipped their starting vanguards over. "Stand up, Vanguard!"

_**-And now for a Brief Commercial Break!-**_

_Buy the new Cardfight Vanguard Booster Box or Packs! Buy more cards! Cards cards cards! Yeah, I ran out of things to say, but buy cards!_

_**-And now back to your Program- **_

"Angelic Liberator!" Aichi called as a little boy in a regal white outfit embroided with different colors appeared to his side. He held a white shield with a fancy, colourful symbol on it with a gold and blue sword, along with white wings and a gold helmet. **[Angelic Liberator – 6000]**

"Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki!" Naoki said as he took the form of a teen with faint red hair and samurai-like red armor. There were small, decorative dragon wings on his back, along with small feathers behind his shoulder bones. He readied his slingshot, putting a stone in the sling. **[Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki – 6000]**

"So now we're both standing on the planet Cray as Vanguards. I'm starting, so I get to move first." Aichi said and drew a card. "First, I draw from the deck. Then, if I have a card in my hand that's one grade higher, I can ride it. Ride! Little Liberator, Marron!"

_The little Vanguard glowed until he transformed into a boy with green hair and gold armor, along with a mage's cap on his head. _**[Little Liberator, Marron – 7000]**

"And then I call Future Liberator, Llew!" _A teen with gold hair matching his gold armor lined with blue appeared behind Marron. _**[Future Liberator, Llew – 6000]**

"The person who goes first can't attack, so that's it for me." Aichi said.

"I see." Naoki drew his card. "Alright then. I ride Red River Dragoon."

_The Eradicator transformed into a man with yellow-gold hair, long on one side and short on the other. He had red armor that had a ragged black cape and green cloth attached to it, and held a large steel lance in one hand. _**[Red River Dragoon – 8000]**

"Like I did before," Aichi said, interrupted, "you can summon a unit from your hand as an ally if it's the same grade as your Vanguard or less. The units that you summon are your allies and can fight along with your Vanguard. That's what the "call" is."

"Okay. I call Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko." Naoki said, placing the unit beside his Vanguard. **[Dust Storm Eradicator, Toko – 7000]**

"The player who goes second can attack from the start." Aichi said. "You rest a front row unit by putting it on its side and then announce your attack."

"Okay, like this then." Naoki rotated his Vanguard to the side. "Red River attacks Marron!" **[8000]**

Aichi nodded. "When the Vanguard attacks, you can turn over a card from the top of your deck. That's called a 'drive check'."

Naoki flipped over the top card of his deck, and it glowed yellow.

"Critical trigger!"

"Critical….trigger?"

"Yup. Look at the top right mark." Naoki looked at the card, and there was a yellow icon in the corner, then looked back at Aichi in bewilderment. "There are 4 kinds of triggers. This is a critical trigger. You get an extra critical, which increases your opponent's damage and gives you +5000 power. For example, you could give the critical to Red River, and the power to Toko."

Naoki nodded, now understanding, if a bit more, the game. "Then that's what I'll do!"

_ The man slammed his lance into Marron's side, sending red lighting sparks everywhere._

"I took two damage so I turn over two cards for a damage check." Aichi said. "I didn't get any triggers, so I put both cards into the damage zone. Whoever gets six damage in this space first loses the fight. You can attack once more."

"Right. Toko attacks Marron." Naoki said. **[7000 + 5000 = 12000]**

"Of course, you don't just have to sit back and take all of your opponent's attacks." Aichi said, taking a card from his hand and placing it onto the guardian circle. "I can call cards from my hand to guard against them. I guard with Fortune Liberator!

"You calculate your guarding power with this number on the side." Naoki looked at the card, and it had a 10000 on the side. He then looked at the cards in his hand, getting to know the guarding power of his own cards as well.

"I used this unit as a guardian, so afterwards, I put it in the drop zone. Good job." Aichi said, removing the unit from the field. "Now it's my turn. Draw!"

He smiled. "If I have a grade 2 card, I can ride it as the Vanguard. Here I go!" Aichi held the card in the air. "Stand up, my avatar! I ride Blaster Blade Liberator!"

_ Marron glowed with strength as he transformed into a proud knight with white and gold armor. There were parts of his armor that had dark blue cloth on it, and there were glowing bright blue strips all over his uniform. He swung out a matching sword, his white cape flying behind him as he took on the features of Aichi's hair and eyes. _**[Blaster Blade Liberator – 9000]**

_Across the field, Red River Dragoon took on the features of Naoki as he stared at Aichi's strength and confidence._

Naoki stared at Aichi confidently playing his cards, like it was the easiest and best thing to him. Was this really the same Aichi Sendou that was stuttering in class and tripping while walking down the hallways?

"I call Gallatin and Zoom Down Eagle!" **[Liberator of Silence, Gallatin – 10000] [Zoom Down Eagle – 8000] **"And now I attack!" Aichi yelled, resting his Zoom Down Eagle as another card flew into Naoki's damage zone.

"When you attack, you can have a unit that was called to the back boost the unit in front by adding the power on." He continued. "I boost Blaster Blade with Llew and attack!" **[9000 + 6000 = 15000] **"Drive check." He flipped the triggerless card, then added it to his hand.

_Blaster Blade charged across the battlefield as slashed the Narukami right down the middle with his sword, making him cry out in pain._

"Um, is something wrong?" Aichi asked, noticing the weird expression on Naoki's face. He looked like he was gazing in shock, surprise, and, awe?

Naoki snapped out of it, and shook his head around to get the weird thoughts out of his head. It was ridiculous! For a second, he actually thought Aichi, Sendou Aichi, was cool! This game was making his head go all wonky. "Nothing's wrong! You gonna attack again or what?!"

_ Gallatin sliced Red River Dragoon across the side with his sword as well before returning to his allies._

"It's my turn! Um…"

"Stand…"

"And…"

"Draw…" Kamui and his two friends said, each saying one word. Reiji sighed.

"Y-Yeah, that! Stand and draw!" Naoki said, doing the actions. "All right… stand up, my…"

"My?" Aichi wondered.

"M-My mistake! Once more!" Naoki said, realizing his slip up. "Strike, my avatar! I ride Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon!"

_Naoki's Vanguard transformed into a dark red dragon with red and yellow armor, and red lighting flying off of it regularly as it roared. _**[Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon – 10000]**

Back on Earth, Naoki roared as well.

Kamui laughed nervously. "Well, at least he's getting into it…."

"How's my ride?!" Naoki yelled excitedly.

"I-It's great!" Aichi said, not understanding what he was getting at.

"Yeah, right?! Okay then! Now I'm gonna show you my power! Here I go!"

_**-We interrupt your program for a brief Japanese lesson-**_

Chibi Tsukuyomi appears. "See, men in japan refer to themselves differently, depending on who they are. Aichi usually refers to himself as Boku, as that was the original boy reference, and nowadays its used only for shyer, less confident boys. More confident boys, like Naoki, refer to themselves as Ore."

Chibi Amaterasu appears too. "Kamui and Kai refer to themselves as Ore as well! But when Naoki said 'Stand up, my…', he accidentally said Boku, since he copied Aichi without meaning it."

"That's why Aichi was confused about it!" Tsukuyomi said. "And Naoki realized, so he went again as said 'Strike, my avatar!', this time using Ore, which he usually uses."

"So that slip up just happened because he accidentally copied Aichi too much!"

_**-And now back to the Program-**_

"Call! Call!" He slammed two units onto his field. "Uh, Toko goes to the back, and I call all the rest!" He yelled, getting two more units onto his field.

**[Eradicator, Dragon Mage – 5000] [Eradicator, Thunder Boom Dragon – 10000] [Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate – 5000] [Lightning Blade Eradicator, Zeem – 8000]**

"Thunder Boom Dragon attacks!"

"Next Zeem!"

"Thunder Boom Dragon!"

"I ride Dignified Gold Dragon!" Aichi yelled. **[Dignified Gold Dragon – 10000]**

Naoki roared again. "Strike, my avatar! I ride Discharging Dragon!" **[Discharging Dragon – 10000]**

_**-Brief Cardfight Montage-**_

"With a boost from Llew, Dignified attacks Discharging Dragon!" Aichi announced.

Naoki flinched frustratedly, looking at his hand of grade 3s. "Damnit! I can't guard!" He yelled as the sixth card fell into his damage zone.

"Six damage…"

"So the game's over." Aichi said.

Naoki shook. "U-Um, Ishida-kun…?" Aichi said as Naoki gathered up all the cards, threw a twenty dollar bill onto Misaki's desk, and ran out of the shop.

"I'm outta here!" He yelled. "And I'm buying this!"

Misaki looked up from her book at the twenty dollar bill and Aichi's surprised face, and sighed.

_**-linebreakofsomesort-**_

"So how'd the cardfight go?" Miwa asked some time later.

"It was okay, but I got all caught up in it and won against him…"

"Nah, you already went easy enough on him!" Kamui piped up. "He just wasn't a very good fighter!"

"It was his first time, Kamui-kun." Aichi said. "But still, he bought the deck…. It could get dangerous for him later on… and it's going to be all my fault…"

"We have a message." Misaki said, suddenly walking towards them with the TV remote. She pointed it at the TV and turned it on, showing the face of a boy with white hair sitting in a lounge chair.

"Tatsunagi Takuto?!" Aichi's eyes widened. "What is he…"

"Hello fellow cardfighters." Takuto said in his usual mysterious fashion. "This message is going out worldwide, to every single cardfighting gang all across the world."

"Worldwide? Why?" Misaki wondered.

"As you all know, cardfighting has become a game used only for gangs battling each other these days. This was never the original function of the game, but it has somehow become that way. However, a new era is upon us, so I wish to bring cardfighting back to its original purpose and introduce it back to the world."

"W-What?!" Kamui yelled.

"Is he serious?!" Reiji yelled.

"IHS-su?!" Eiji yelled.

"Secondly, many of our teams are still in school. I would like those people to start cardfight clubs at their learning establishments to promote the idea."

"Cardfighting at school?" Miwa exclaimed. "That hasn't been done for years!"

"Please oblige these new statements. I will know if you have not." Takuto said, smiling mysteriously. "Oh, and Sendou Aichi? Tomorrow there will be a surprise for you."

The TV transmission shut off, leaving everyone still staring at it.

Aichi breathed in, then breathed out. He walked to a table in the corner and collapsed onto it. "What am I gonna do…."

_**-The Next Day-**_

Aichi walked into his classroom slowly and miserably. He had spent the entire night panicking about the matter Takuto had spread across the entire world. Takuto always was strange like that. And he said there was a 'surprise' waiting for him. This wasn't going to turn out well. No it wasn't going to turn out well at all. He sat at his seat and looked around the classroom. Ishida-kun still hadn't arrived. He sighed. He had wanted to talk to him.

Just as class was about to start, the door opened, and Ishida Naoki walked in. Aichi sighed in relief, glad that maybe they could talk later.

"Rise." The teacher said as all of the students in the class stood up with him. "Bow." The students bowed. "Take your seats."

The teacher cleared his throat. "Starting today, we have a new student in our class."

The classroom door opened, and a girl with long blond hair, tied up in a loop on one side, bright green eyes, and a Miyaji girl's uniform entered in as everyone stared at her and began whispering immediately. Aichi stifled a gasp.

"_She's an idol!"_

"_I've seen her somewhere before too!"_

"_Idiot, you don't know who she is?!"_

"_She's so cute!"_

Aichi stared as the girl began writing her name on the chalkboard. "Kourin-san…?" Kourin, the Kourin, idol singer, member of Team Ultra Rare, Takuto's team, and extraordinary fighter, was standing in his classroom. His school's classroom. They had talked before, but that had been because of cardfighting events and such. This was new. And a bit freaky. And extremely weird for him.

"I'm Tatsunagi Kourin!" Kourin said happily after writing her name on the board. "This is my first day at Miyaji Academy. It's a pleasure to meet everyone!" She bowed, then smiled. Aichi could have sworn she winked at him.

What was going on?!

* * *

**Me: Ahehe, this'll be crossing slightly with canon now. Anyway, onto other matters….**

_**Happy Birthday to you~**_

_**Happy birthday to you~**_

_**Happy birthday dear Hellfire Studios~**_

_**Happy birthday to you~~~**_

**We all love ya back at CV RP The Descending! And Vanguard Academy! I mean figuratively love, not the love love. That'd be creepy.**

**Astral: You're going off topic.**

**Me: Well, anyways, happy birthday Hellfire Studios! See ya all next chapter! Review if ya wanna! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Just saying before getting any questions, but I'm an Aichi x Kourin shipper. Always have been, always will be. So please don't say stuff like 'make Aichi x Misaki happen' cause I won't. Also, I'm more towards Miwa x Misaki rather than Kai x Misaki. Sorry again. I write what I like.**

**Astral: But if she gets enough requests she might write it.**

**Me: Yeah, hey what! Ugh… I'm a pushover with this stuff. Anyway, I don't own Vanguard…. Yet…. Just you wait Bushiroad…. **

**Astral: Thank you to Sakura Hyuga for reminding her to actually working on this. She finished one fourth and then completely forgot about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **

"Kourin-san…?" Aichi said, not understanding what was going on at all. He watched as Kourin bowed to the class, then smiled. It was probably just his overactive mind, but he thought Kourin was watching him. Probably not… But then… This was getting weird, too weird in fact.

Of course, the fact that an actual IDOL had just entered the class made everyone immediately start whispering to each other. Aichi would have inwardly sighed at them, but he was a little occupied with another emotion. Panic. He was panicking. He had absolutely no idea why Kourin was there, and he was panicking about it. It wasn't proper, it wasn't manly (not that he was a man), and it definitely wasn't becoming of a gang leader, but he was panicking. He blinked. Maybe he was still dreaming. Maybe he was still asleep and Emi would wake him up any minute now.

Yeah, that just _so _wasn't going to happen. He knew that too.

"Quiet, people. Quiet!" The teacher said, silencing his students. "Tatsunagi, your seat if over there." He pointed at the empty desk behind Aichi and Aichi inwardly gulped.

"Okay." Kourin said as she walked down the aisle of desks, with all of the students still staring at her. Why did she automatically have that aura that made her command the room like that? Why couldn't he just crawl under a rock right now?

As Kourin came near her desk, Aichi took a breath, then finally decided to say something. "Um, I-I, u-uh…" That didn't go well. He was still all muddled in the head.

But then, being Kourin, she responded calmly. "It's been a while, Sendou Aichi."

All thought abandoned him when he heard her say that. She didn't forget about him or anything like that! And she responded, instead of possibly ignoring him like he had panicked about. "Yeah, long time no see Kourin-san!" He smiled. Then he felt something weird. It was the feeling of people looking at him, mixed with soon-to-come embarrassment. He turned around, much to his own displeasure. Now every single student in the class was staring at him.

Aichi knew coming to school today was a bad idea. And what had he learned during these first 5 minutes of class? Never greet an idol publicly. Especially if his entire class was watching while he did it.

Where was a rock when you needed it?

_**-linebreakofsomesort-**_

"I-I'm sorry! I can't!" Aichi yelled, being overwhelmed by the pile of boys all chasing after him, trying to find out why the hell HE of all people knew their beloved Kourin. He ran faster down the hall, trying to escape the angry mob after him.

"How would you know Kourin!"

"Get back here!"

"Sorry!" Aichi yelled. He turned a corner, then ran into the room which led to the balcony. It was through the staff room, which hardly any teachers were ever in. He went in then hid in a corner behind a bookshelf as the students burst in, trying to find him. When they couldn't find him, they left disappointedly. Aichi breathed out in relief, then stood up.

"Sendou Aichi?" He froze when he heard the voice, turning around slowly.

"U-Uh…" Were all that came out of his mouth. Standing at the doorway to the teacher's office was the very reason why he was in the room in the first place. Kourin had a textbook under her arm, a hand on her hip, and she was looking at him with a confused expression.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

_**-linebreakofsomesort (yeah I use these a lot)-**_

"And, what are you going to do about it then?" Kourin said. It was part question and part statement. They sat on the bench of one of the school's balconies as Kourin ate her lunch, which was practically a five star bento. But then, that probably wasn't weird to her since she was an idol. He ate his homemade lunch made by his mom. It was a bit embarrassing.

"I don't know…" Aichi mumbled. "I guess I should just try and start a cardfight club then, since Takuto said so…"

He thought about it. How was he supposed to start the club all by himself? There were lots to do, and he'd probably not be able to get it done… uh…

"Hey, Kourin-san! How about you create the club then!" He suggested. That was probably a way better idea, since Kourin was way more responsible than him.

"Create the club with your own strength."

Huh? Aichi looked at Kourin, who had stood up and began to walk away.

"You're the leader, so be a leader. You'll be able to do it." She said, looking at him seriously. "I know you can."

Aichi watched her walk out, then looked down at his uneaten lunch. He blinked.

He had an, idea?

_**-linebreakofsomesort-**_

"Emi, can I borrow your markers?" Was the first thing that came out of his mouth when he got home.

"Huh? Aichi?" Emi looked at her big brother in surprise.

"Please Emi!"

Emi nodded slowly. "Sure." She took out a box of colourful markers and gave them to Aichi.

"Thanks Emi! I have to get to work now!" Aichi ran upstairs to his room. Aichi's mom walked over to Emi, a towel in her hands.

"What has Aichi so worked up?" She asked.

Emi shrugged. "I don't know."

Upstairs, in Aichi's room, Aichi picked up his cellphone and dialled a number. "Hey, Gouki, can I call in a favour?"

_**-linebreakofsomesort-**_

The next day, the entire student and teacher body was shocked to find half of the school covered in posters of vanguard cards and cardfighters, mainly of Team Handsome. Every sign said 'Join the Cardfight Club' on it.

Amongst the staring students was Aichi himself. Kourin walked up to him, some fanboys trailing behind her.

"This is your idea?" She asked.

"I didn't plan on all of the Team Handsome." Aichi admitted. "I just asked them to help out a bit. Not this."

Kourin sighed. "You're not very good at this."

"No I am not." Aichi admitted. He took a deep breath. "Well, there's nothing I can really do about it but go along with it." He took a stack of flyers out of his backpack and started trying to hand it to people. "Please, join the cardfight club! The cardfight club!"

Kourin watch him. She made a mental reminder to have a _long_ talk with Takuto later. "I'm joining." She said. "Now come on. We have flyers to hand out."

Aichi stared. "Eh?"

"I'll join too then!" A boy yelled, jumping in front of his gaze. He was one of Kourin's fanboys. "If Kourin-san's going to be in the club, then I want to be in it too!"

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

"Wait!" Kourin yelled, turning back to face them. "Only those who are really serious will be allowed in!"

"Of course I'm serious!"

"I am too!"

_Serious about being with Kourin, maybe. _Aichi resisted the urge to say out loud, and stepped between Kourin and the boys. "Okay, let's just all calm down a bit. How about a cardfight, since this is the cardfight club. You can have a fight with me or Kourin-san, and if you show that you really are serious, we'll let you in."

Kourin shrugged. "Works for me. Let's get started."

_**-linebreak-**_

"It's no good… they're too strong…"

"I don't get the rules…."

"None of them could do it." Aichi said. He sighed.

"It can't be helped. Let's start the club just the two of us then." Kourin said, but was cut off as a red-head walked up to them.

"Just wait a minute…" They turned to see a red-haired bow walk up to them. "I wanna join…"

"Naoki-kun!" Aichi looked at him happily. "So you were interested in Vanguard!"

"W-Well, just a little…" Naoki admitted.

"Wait wait wait wait!" Someone yelled behind them. A girl with short green hair and long blue bangs ran up, out of breath. "I, well, I wanted to join... as well…"

"Oh, sure." Aichi nodded.

"Well then, let's do it like this. I'll fight Naoki, and you can fight her Aichi." Kourin said. Aichi nodded.

"That works. What's your name?" Aichi asked.

"Ishida Naoki." Naoki said.

"Yamamoto Harumi." The girl said.

"I was more asking Harumi-san… but sure!" Aichi nodded. "Let's start."

Naoki and Kourin glared at each other. Kourin smiled slightly.

"At least it looks like you're not after me." She mused.

"Sorry, I'm not a fan, Ms. Idol."

"Don't worry about that. I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"Bring it on!" Naoki pumped his fist in the air. Harumi stared. He didn't want have it easy on him? From Kourin?

"Let's worry about our fight." Aichi said to her, who looked at him and nodded.

"Okay!" She said.

The four got ready their decks, and held a hand to their starting vanguards.

"Stand up, vanguard!" They all yelled.

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany!" Kourin said.

"Stone Bullet Eradicator, Houki!" Naoki said.

"Wingal Liberator!" Aichi said.

"Arboros Dragon, Ratoon!" Harumi said.

_**-linebreak-**_

"Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred attacks Arboros Dragon, Sephirot!" Aichi said. "With Alfred's skill, he gains 2000 for each Liberator on the field!"

"N-No guard!" Harumi called, as she was hit on Cray, the sixth damage falling into her damage zone. Her shoulders slumped. "Aww…"

"That was a nice fight." Aichi said. They both looked at the other fight, which was still happening. "Now let's just watch this one."

"Sure." Harumi replied.

"Gleaming sword! Piercing light! I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome!" Kourin yelled as her avatar formed on Cray.

"Especial Counterblast! Salome's skill. I choose one card from my deck and call it." A Jewel Knight in white and gold appeared next to the leader. "Pureheart Jewel Knight, Ashley, superior call! I also call Toypugal!"

"Woah… that was fast…" Harumi said.

"Five rearguards in no time at all. Kourin-san's mastered Royal Paladins then." Aichi said.

"Ashley attacks!"

"Guard!"

"With a boost from Tiffany, Salome attacks your vanguard! Limit Break!" She yelled.

Naoki reacted. "L-Limit Break?"

"It's a skill that can be activated when you have 4 or more damage. If there are four or more Jewel Knights in my rearguard, Salome gets plus 2000 power and an extra critical."

"S-Seriously?!"

Aichi nodded. "He doesn't know about limit breaks?" Harumi mumbled.

Naoki studied his hand. "Guard!" He finally yelled. A 10000 shield.

"So he's betting on no triggers?" Harumi asked.

When Kourin got no triggers, Naoki pumped his fist in the air. "Yes! I protected myself!"

"Turn end."

"Now it's my turn!" Naoki yelled. "How's that, Ms. Idol? We both have four damage. Right now, we're evenly matched, right?!"

"Not at all."

"W-What's that?!"

"You're an absolute beginner, aren't you?" She said. "You've just learned the rules."

Naoki did a double-take. "No way! H-How did you know?!" Aichi laughed nervously.

"Oh, that's why he only guarded with 10000." Harumi said.

"He didn't know." Aichi replied.

"During my last attack with Salome, you guarded with a 10000, but if I'd drawn even one trigger with my drive check, what do you think would've happened?"

"Oh, um…" Naoki thought about it, then realized.

"Salome had an extra critical, so that would have been 2 damage." Kourin explained.

"And right now my damage is four…. So…."

"You would have lost…" Harumi tried to smile.

"I see… you have to think that far ahead in vanguard… Awesome! Vanguard is a blast!" His eyes were sparkling from excitement.

"Well, straightforwardness is your good point." Kourin said. "So, do you want to continue playing? I don't mind if you get a little better at it before taking the challenge again."

"No, I'm ready now!" Kourin eyed him with curiousity. "This match isn't about whether I have a chance of winning or not. I really wanna be a part of this club. I wanna play Vanguard with Sendou Aichi."

"Ishida-kun?" Aichi said, not understanding.

"With Aichi?" Kourin wondered.

"I remembered, Sendou. You went to Miyaji Academy once before, didn't you?" What?

Aichi nodded. "Yeah, for elementary school." Harumi looked at him. He had?

"I've been here the whole time. But you went to another middle school." Naoki continued.

"R-Right." Was Aichi's reply.

"I'm thinking the reason was something that happened in elementary school." Aichi nodded again. "You always used to get beaten up back then, both in and out of school."

"Yeah. I was really lonely in those days. It was sad and painful… That's why my mother couldn't take it anymore, and suggested I switch schools."

"I noticed it too. I knew what you were going through! But I pretended not to see anything. It may sound like I wasn't interested… But I didn't try to save you. I didn't do anything… I'm as bad as those jerks who drove you away."

"No, that's not true!" Aichi suddenly said.

"No, it's bothered me all this time! So now that you've come back to this high school, and I see you trying to make a new club, I can't help but wanna be a part of it!" He smiled.

"Ishida-kun…"

"You've changed. You're completely different than the way you were back then. It's gotta be because of this!" Naoki held up his hand. Aichi nodded.

"That's right. Vanguard changed me."

"I wanna change too. In the middle of this lousy high school life I wanna find something I can really be passionate about!"

Aichi smiled with him now. "Ishida-kun!"

"Call me Naoki, Aichi!"

"Do your best Naoki-kun!" Aichi cheered.

"Go Naoki!" Harumi cheered, not really understanding but going along with it.

"All right! I'm fired up!" Naoki yelled. Kourin sighed.

"Don't forget. I'm your opponent." She stated.

"Yeah! I'm imagining it loud and clear! The image of me beating you!"

Kourin was taken aback by his claim, but quickly regained her posture. "There's something wrong with that picture. It's an illusion, or a hallucination!"

"Is that right, Ms. Idol." Naoki smirked as he drew his card. "Strike, my avatar! I ride Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon!" He yelled as the electric eradicator dragon roared into the sky.

"I call Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon!" Naoki yelled. "Attack! Attack! Attack!"

"Gallatin guards! Iseult perfect defense! Rachelle and Prizme guards!" Kourin countered.

"T-Three attacks and no damage?!"

No damage… So Kourin was getting into it too? Aichi hadn't seen her this fired up about a fight in, forever. In fact, he had never seen Kourin this drawn into a fight before.

"Now it's my turn!" Kourin yelled. "Ashley attacks!" Naoki flinched as he took the damage. "Salome attacks!" Naoki held up two cards to guard. "Tracie attacks!" He threw down his entire hand to guard.

"S-Somehow, I protected myself!" Naoki grinned. "And it's my turn!"

"Naoki-kun, you're doing great! You only took 1 damage from Kourin's attacks!" Aichi praised. Naoki smiled awkwardly, agreeing with it as if it was easy.

"But you don't have any cards in your hand, and barely any rearguards. What do you plan on doing?" Kourin asked, her victory coming closer and closer into range.

Naoki growled. "Draw!" He looked at the card. "This one's cool! All right! Strike, my avatar! I ride Discharging Dragon!"

An orange vanguard circle burned, and the three others looked at it in surprise.

"That's a…" Harumi began.

Naoki stared. "W-What? I rode a grade 3 on top of a grade 3! Is that against the rules?"

"No, that's not a problem. But that…"

"It's a Break Ride." Aichi said. Naoki looked at him in confusion.

"Break Ride?"

Aichi looked at Kourin, who nodded, letting him know it was okay to explain. "Well, Vowing Sword Dragon has a new skill. It's called Break Ride." Naoki looked at his vanguard. "When you have 4 or more damage and ride on top of it, you can retire one of your opponent's front row rearguards, and have +10000 on your vanguard. That's the skill of Vowing Sword Dragon! That's a Break Ride!"

"It's really cool and useful!" Harumi added. Naoki's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"That's awesome! That's so awesome!" Naoki yelled happily. "Right? Right?"

Aichi nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on, be more impressed! It's so cool!"

"It's really great." Kourin frowned, not understanding why she was being ignored by the boys.

"Oh yeah! Can I ride it, from the beginning again?!"

They looked at Kourin. "Well Kourin-san?" Aichi asked.

What was up with boys? "Fine by me." Kourin answered. Might as well go along with it.

Naoki picked up Discharging Dragon again and focused. "Okay… My heart is burning! It screams out, 'Let me join the Cardfight Club!' Gaze upon my lethal, my invincible, my miraculous Break Ride! Discharging Dragon!" He yelled, the huge dragon burning in flames and thunder.

"Since I have at least 4 damage, the Break Ride activates! I retire one of my opponent's front row rearguards! I retire Tracie! And then for this turn only, my vanguard gets +10000 power! That's my Break Ride! This is my Break Time!"

"That's wonderful Naoki-kun!" Aichi clapped, thinking about the name. "But…"

"Break Time means taking a break…" Kourin said.

"Is he serious?" Harumi wondered.

"Break Time! BREAK TIME!" Naoki kept yelling, not caring about anything else.

"Kohkaiji boosts, Discharging attacks! With Kohkaiji's skill, it gets another +4000! And Limit Break!" Naoki yelled. "Since I have at least 4 damage, Discharging Dragon gets +5000 power!"

"That's 35000 power!" Aichi said.

"Woah…" Harumi said.

"You're able to get that kind of power?!" Kourin stared. She looked at her hand. Not enough. "No guard."

Naoki smiled. "Drive check!" A yellow flash appeared on the second.

"Critical trigger!" Aichi yelled.

"That's just enough to give 6 damage!" Harumi said. Kourin stared.

"I got a critical trigger!" Naoki yelled happily, practically bouncing from happiness. "That's +5000 power and an extra critical!"

And as the dragon struck the Jewel Knight with lightning, the sixth card fell into Kourin's damage zone. The match was over.

"I won?!" Was Naoki's first reaction. Aichi smiled and nodded.

Naoki threw his hands up into the air. "YES! I WON!" He ran over to the other guys who had lost and began dancing up and down, screaming the words in happiness over and over. "I WON I WON I WON!"

"Um, Kourin-san?" Aichi looked at Kourin, who sighed and smiled.

"Oh jeez. I lost to that beginner? Vanguard's scary that way." She said.

"Naoki's attack before, maybe you should have taken a damage from it."

"You're right. I wasn't thinking clearly. I guess I got ways to go too." Kourin said.

"U-Um…" The two looked at Harumi. "Well, I know I lost and everything…"

"You can join too!" Aichi said. Harumi stared at him in awe.

"Aichi!" Kourin shot him a look, which he ignored.

"I said if you show that you're serious in the fight, you can join. While you didn't win, you can still join."

Harumi's face slowly split into a smile. "YAY!" She yelled, then ran over to join Naoki in jumping up and down. "I'M IN THE CLUB I'M IN THE CLUB!"

"Excitable members we have there." Kourin stood beside Aichi to watch the two jump in unison. "Are you sure about this? Involving innocent people like that in all this?"

"Takuto is strange. But his plan does usually work out in the end." Aichi replied. "Who knows what could happen?"

"Yeah." Kourin sighed, smiling at the new club members. "Well, there could have been worse members."

Aichi looked at her. He shrugged. "I guess. This could be fun actually, this club. Vanguard at school. Something new."

Kourin nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Naoki ran back to them, with Harumi following behind him. "Alright! We're the cardfight club!" Naoki yelled.

"Let's have a fun club together then!" Harumi smiled hopefully.

"Yeah! Aichi! Harumi! Ms. Idol!" Naoki held out his hand. Harumi grinned and put her hand in. Aichi looked at the gesture, and at the two waiting for him to join them, then smiled as well. He put his hand in.

"I'm looking forward to it. And you call call me Kourin." Kourin said, putting her hand in too.

"Nice to be in a club with you then, Kourin!" Naoki said.

"Miyaji cardfight club!" Aichi cheered.

"Miyaji cardfight club!" They all cheered.

* * *

**Me: Well… I think I procrastinated enough on this. Will accept some OCs for this through PMs. Please note that they should be balanced and interesting OCs, or have some sort of relation to the history I've given. I will change around some things to account for the OCs being used and the new history of vanguard. So until then, in probably another 3 months or something, I'll update. I might do it faster if someone (preferably not Astral) reminds me.**

**Astral: Basically, more reviews, quicker update.**

**Me: That's sorta how I roll. If nobody reminds me, I can't update cause I don't remember it. Ah well, review and bye! PM me if you have any ideas!**


End file.
